Penny
How Penny joined the Tourney At the king's castle, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Justin, Jessica, Andy, and Penny returned the crown to the king to have a Musical Castle Celebration. The celebration was interrupted by Shin Kamiya, who wanted the gang to participate in the coming tournament, the Smash Bros. Tourney. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Penny all left the Rosemont Theatre and headed for Nintendo Land. Shin warned Penny that Winry Rockbell was waiting for Penny at the end of the tournament. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Penny: *Play 515 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Shin, defeat either Mokujin, Tetsujin, or Kinjin in Classic Mode, finish Classic Mode. For both methods, you must fight Penny at Fort Wagner. After defeating Penny, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Penny, the girl from the Barney's Musical Castle show!" She will be seen right of Roger Jr., left of Hinako, above Kyo, and below Pocahontas. Classic Mode Ending Movie Winry Rockbell was defeated thanks to Penny's plasma gun. Winry told Penny, "Argh... This can't... have happened..." and died. Later, Penny was walking down a muddy trail in the forest. Penny didn't watch her step, and stumbled into some very deep mud. Penny started to sink into the mud, but she didn't mind having mud on her body. Penny thought to herself, "This mud is pretty deep. I think I'll have some muddy fun." When Penny got up, the mud was up to her knees. Penny didn't mind the mud in her shoes. Penny didn't like the flies around her. Luckily, she had a fly swatter in her pocket. After she swatted all the flies, Penny sank to her waist in the deep mud. She didn't mind the mud on her dress. Penny thought to herself, "I'm stuck now. I should probably do something to sink faster." She does some practice punches, but she remains waist-deep. Penny tried wiggling in the mud, but the mud didn't suck her in deeper. Penny said to herself, "I guess I'll have to wait patiently until I sink deeper." Meanwhile, at the funeral of Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric shot many fire arrows at Winry's casket saying "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Back at the forest, Penny was lying on her back with her hands behind her head, fast asleep and snoring, in the deep mud. When she woke up after a few seconds, she noticed something strange. The mud was up to her chest! Penny thought to herself, "This may be a little too deep for me." She tries to push herself out and then says "Oh! It IS too deep for me! But who cares?" Penny struggled to get free, but she just couldn't escape the deep mud. Just then, a rope was thrown to Penny. She said "No thanks, I like sinking in mud." The rope was pulled back to its unseen owner. Penny is shocked at what happened. She got mud all over her arms! Penny struggled some more, this time she was panicking, and she screamed "Help! Somebody! The mud is pulling me! I'm stuck! I'm in quicksand! I'm sinking!" She continued to struggle and cry for help until the screen faded to black. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Does pushups. After the announcer calls her name Penny stops doing her pushups then fires a shot and the camera zooms with Penny saying "Maybe he's hiding in these paintings!". Special Attacks Plasma Gun (Neutral) Penny shoots a plasma bullet from a plasma gun. Machine Gun (Side) Penny fires a couple of shots from a machine gun at her opponent. Midair Shotgun (Up) Penny somersault kicks into the air, and shoots 3 shotgun bullets diagonally down. C4 (Down) Penny bends down a plants a C4 on the ground where she's standing. By using the move a second time, she takes out a remote with a flourish and exclaims "Fail!" as she presses the button, detonating the explosive, which does 17% damage and can KO at medium-high percentages. Painting Clone (Hyper Smash) Penny summons a painting of the opponent (via what he/she looks like as a trophy) saying "Maybe he's hiding in these paintings!" then the opponent's painting comes alive and fights for Penny for 15 seconds. After her cloned opponent leaves, Penny says "Much grateful." Gargantuan Painting Clone (Final Smash) Penny summons a painting of a random boss from Boss Battles Mode (what he/she looks like as a trophy) saying "Maybe he's hiding in these paintings!" then the boss comes alive and aids Penny for 1 minute. After the boss leaves, Penny says "Thank you!" Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Penny signs "You Win" to the player before saying "They wheel out, and you can hide behind them.". #*Penny signs "You Win" to the player before saying "But, Alisa, I never met Mr. Hugo de Vries. He's dead, and I'll probably never meet him...". (Alisa victories only) #Penny puts her hands together while bowing and saying "Why don't we try waking him up?". #*Penny puts her hands together while bowing and saying "The Elrics will NEVER want you around again!". (Winry victories only) #Penny brings her arms in circles then together two times saying "Well we were making flags for our sand castle.". #*Penny brings her arms in circles then together two times saying "Now, can I see you're puppets?". (Jeff Dunham victories only) #Penny lies down on her stomach saying "I'm getting sleepy. Time for a lie-down..." then puts her hands under her head and begins snoring. Hidden Victory Pose Penny walks up and notices a mud puddle and she wonders, "What is that?" and jumps in, only to get stuck to her waist in it. She then starts panicking and yelling "This isn't mud! This is quicksand! SOMEONE RESCUE ME!" as she struggles. On-Screen Appearance Penny rolls up to her start point and says "It had a picture of a castle on it!". Special Quotes *Wait a minute... A little door here! (When fighting Alisa or Winry) *Dunham! What perfect timing! Can I tour the world again if I win? (When fighting Jeff Dunham) *He's just a nice and harmless fellow. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Penny shares her French voice actress with Velma Dinkley. *Since this is Penny's first appearance outside of a stage show tour, this is Penny's second appearance overall; the sequel marks her third appearance. *Penny's quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Barney's Musical Castle stage show tour and some original quotes. *Penny is one of three girls from Barney to have a special quote in both intro and victory against Jeff Dunham, a famous man who tours the U.S.A. The other two girls are Gina X and Rachel. All three girls toured the U.S.A. at some point. **All three girls that were exclusive to Barney stage shows prior to the Super Smash Bros. Tourney have a fourth victory pose that involves the girls falling fast asleep, and even snoring. *Penny and Gina X are the only girls from a Barney stage show to have experienced quicksand, as seen in her ending, where she got stuck chest-deep. Because her ending ends while she was still stuck, her fate is unknown. She also gets stuck in quicksand if she does her hidden victory pose, but she is stuck waist-deep in it, not chest-deep as in her ending. **Penny is also the only girl from any Barney media to use a song from a Nick Jr. show when she appears as a challenger after the announcer says "Wait a second. A new opponent has interrupted the tournament!" The song that plays when fighting Penny is Great Day from The Fresh Beat Band. *Using Penny's Final Smash or Vincent Van Gore's Final Smash is the only way to play as any Boss Battles Mode character. *The rival of Penny is one of the girls of Fullmetal Alchemist; in Penny's case, Winry Rockbell. Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose